Multiple mating and unmating of connectors, such as Micro-D connectors, during testing and/or in the field require that the two mating halves be fastened with hardware, such as jackscrews. As the jackscrews are located at either end of the connector, the user must switch back and forth between the jackscrews as they are tightened to prevent binding of the connectors. In addition, the jackscrews or other mounting hardware are made of metal or the like, which contributes significantly to the overall weight of the connector.
As size and weight are often important considerations when selecting a connector, it would be beneficial to provide a mating post for the connector which is light weight to reduce the overall weight of the connector. It would also be beneficial to provide a mating post which can be quickly, easily and effectively moved into a locked position, without the need for the back and forth motion between the jackscrews.